


like fire and gasoline (no good for you)

by weasleyspotter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cowboy, F/M, Grant is Skye's older brother AU, No HYDRA AU, brief mention of Ward x Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleyspotter/pseuds/weasleyspotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer at home sounds like the worst possible thing for Skye, but her father's new farm hand might change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like fire and gasoline (no good for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god does that sound like a cheesy romance novel or what. I guess this plot is like a cheesy romance novel. I once threw a bunch of plot ideas at Alessandra, and this one kind of stuck. It's Skyelance weekend on tumblr and I wanted to write something. This ended up a bit short, but who knows, maybe I'll add to it one day.

i.

She has to repeat the instructions to her cab driver three times before they finally pull up in front of her massive childhood home.

Her cab driver looks a bit befuddled as she steps out of the car, as if he’s trying to figure out how to get back to the city. She tosses a few bills in the seat beside him and leans in the window, tapping his phone. “Google maps, bro. It’s your best friend out here.”

She pulls away from the window slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder, sizing up her childhood home. Of course it hadn’t changed since she last saw it, but she feels differently looking at it. Once the nostalgia fades, she just feels slightly sick. She treads her way to the front door, knocking on it shortly.

There’s the scuffling noise and the door flies open. Her mother is standing on the other side, plump, breathing heavily and smiling widely. Her eyes are slightly red and there’s flour caking her face.

“Skylar,” she shrieks pulling her into a hug.

Welcome home, she thinks sardonically, as her mother’s grip tightens, or more like welcome to hell.

ii.

Once she settles her stuff in her old bedroom, and her mother informs her that her father’s in the fields and he’ll be back in time her for dinner, she settles on the kitchen countertop while her mother launches into her favorite topic.

Her older brother (one of them, at least).

“Christian should be home soon. He’s staying longer this time,” her mother says conversationally, “because he doesn’t have to worry about campaigning this time. So he’s bringing Susan and the kids. Isn’t it exciting?”

Not particularly, Skye thinks, but she doesn’t voice that thought. “What about Grant?” She asks, “He said he was flying in today as well.”

Her mother’s smile tightens a bit, “Yes, well he’ll be here soon as well.” She hesitates for a moment. “Did you hear he’s bringing his fiancée? I can’t believe we haven’t met the girl yet. I worry that she won’t fit in with the family.”

Skye rolls her eyes. That was a delicate way of saying that Jemma might not meet her mother’s standards. Definitely not. “Jemma’s lovely, Ma. You’ll love her.”

Her mother frown deepens, but she doesn’t comment on the matter. “I have no idea when Tommy plans on showing up.”

“Don’t worry,” Skye says hopping off the counter. “Tommy’ll be here tonight. He promised.”

Her mother scoffs, clearly not taking Tommy for his word. She opens her mouth to say more, but there’s a knock at the back door, interrupting her. “Get that would you, Skylar? It might be the help.”

“For the last time,” Skye groans, walking towards the door. “It’s Skye.” She rips the door open and comes face to face with an amused looking man. He’s got a cowboy hat slung low on his head, and all she can see a smug smirk on his face.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” he says with a slight twang.

“Oh,” her mother bustles towards the door, looking slightly frazzled. “Skylar, this is Lance Hunter. You father hired him for the season. He’s been helping out around the place.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Hunter.” She says trying desperately not to imagine what his eyes must look under that. She has to admit that the rest of him looked very fine.

“Lance will do just fine, sweetheart.” the smirk grows wider on his face before he finishes.

Her mother bristles. “You’re an awful flirt Mr. Hunter.” She deadpans. “Can I help you with anything?”

He turns towards her mother, the smirk falling off his face. “Mr. Ward asked me to tell you that your youngest son should be pulling up to the house shortly.”

Her mother’s face brightens. “Oh that’s wonderful, thank you Lance.” She hurries towards the stairs, probably to get Tommy’s room ready. Then she pauses and turns back looking at Skye. “Skylar dear, please give Mr. Hunter a pitcher to take out to your father.” She hurries out of the room after that.

They stand in the kitchen for a moment, frozen, before she’s prompted into motion. She bustles towards the sink and pulls out a pitcher and starts to fill it up.

“You’re Skylar Ward from the city? Mr. Ward’s daughter?” He asks, and she can actually hear the smile on his face even though her back is to him.

“Skye, please.” She whirls around to face him. “And you’re the country hick my parents hired for the season?”

He laughs shortly. “Was it the accent?” He says thickening his accent on purpose.

“Actually it was the ridiculous hat.” She pulls the pitcher from out of the water and hands it towards him.

He pushes the hat upwards on his forehead so that she can see his whole face. She was right, he has gorgeous eyes. His smile brightens as he reaches out to take the pitcher from her.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Ma’am,” he bows his head towards her. He turns around to head out the back door.

“Oh believe me, the pleasure was all mine.” She says a bit breathlessly. “See you around?”

It’s more of a question, and he glances back at her. He’s got a smirk plastered across his face, the kind of smile her Mom warned her about, the kind of smile that makes her want to take him right there, and then he winks. “See you around, darling.”

iii.

Later at dinner, when Christian is spouting his campaign bullshit and her mother and Susan are fawning over him, and Grant’s hand tightens over his fork, while their father shoots her favorite brother a look, she distracts herself with thoughts of the cute farm hand. He’d be the perfect distraction for the mess that this family reunion promises to be.

Jemma taps her lightly on the arm. “What are you thinking about?” She whispers.

Skye grins at her devilishly. “Actually it’s more like who, and you’ll find out soon enough.”

Maybe this vacation wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
